


Creep-mera

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Kissing, M/M, Mild Blood, Neck Kissing, Throat grabbing, s05e11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You killed my best friend,” he muttered, so silent it was practically whispered and under his breath.</p><p>“To be honest, Stiles... is he still really your best friend?” he noticed the slight change in his eyes, his posture, something just changed in him. He was looking at him... a little, softer and more considerate than before, like he thought of something that could include him... or...</p><p>“Are you gonna let my father die?” he said, getting back on track instead of thinking about the chimera.</p><p>“If I wanted him to die, I wouldn’t have told you where to find him,” he replied, tossing the bloody shirt to the side. He eyed him for a slow few seconds, deciding to stand up and gain some height on the other.</p><p>“Then why are they saying that his body’s shutting down, that some toxin is poisoning him, and they don’t know how to stop it,” he got a few inches closer, nearly standing in his space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creep-mera

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. It's not that good, but when I saw the episode tonight, I started thinking dirty-ish and this was the outcome :)

He heard him before he actually saw him. The footsteps were louder when they came into contact with the wooden deck and the mat, shallow ‘thumps’ catching his attention. And then he saw the darker, faded edges of Theos’ shadow, getting closer until the head was shifting and stopped at the bottom step of where he was sitting on the stairs.

Stiles emotionlessly looked up, locking eye with him and seeing the boy standing there with his gaze focused intently on him. The human glimpsed down when the other glanced down for a slow few seconds, a crooked smirk growing on his lips as he looked back up at him. Theo didn’t look away from him as he stepped over the line of mountain-ash, Stiles finally moving his eyes to look up at him, cautious, suspicious, and very guarded when he saw his dark smirk twitch at the corner.

“Guess we’re all telling the truth now,” the chimera muttered, only taking a quick glance back at the line before turning back to him. Stiles did his very best not show his current emotions, fear being one, and the only way to really vent them subtly was to lace his fingers and twitch slightly, a habit he really hated.

He clenched his jaw muscles when he saw Theos’ eyes slowly, very slowly start to drift, aiming up behind him where Scott was hiding. That was his cue. He grabbed the blood soaked shirt behind him and tossed it to the monster, seeing him catch it easily and look over it before he glanced back at him, smirk gone and flat line back. Stiles gave him an almost watery eyed look, trying his best again to act out what he was feeling.

“You killed my best friend,” he muttered, so silent it was practically whispered and under his breath.

“To be honest, Stiles... is he still really your best friend?” he noticed the slight change in his eyes, his posture, something just changed in him. He was looking at him... a little, softer and more considerate than before, like he thought of something that could include him... or...

“Are you gonna let my father die?” he said, getting back on track instead of thinking about the chimera.

“If I wanted him to die, I wouldn’t have told you where to find him,” he replied, tossing the bloody shirt to the side. He eyed him for a slow few seconds, deciding to stand up and gain some height on the other.

“Then why are they saying that his body’s shutting down, that some toxin is poisoning him, and they don’t know how to stop it,” he got a few inches closer, nearly standing in his space.

“I’m not the bad guy, Stiles. I’m just-,”

“I think...” he cut him off, seeing the irked twitch at being interrupted. “-I’m starting to... believe that,” he could lie to werewolves. He’d learnt how a long time ago, with the help of Deaton. He said that he’d need to when facing off against their opponents, now was the best time to put the training to the test. “You couldn’t have hurt my dad. You don’t have any poison abilities,” from the boys’ little subtly twitch, he was right.

He glanced up, locking their eyes and he could see the strong suspicion practically vibrating from him, leaving his body in waves upon waves. He started stepping forward, his hand coming up to grab him by his throat and force him back and slightly angled until his back came into contact with his wall, his torso completely aligned with it. He kept his heart steady, forcing it to beat at the normal rate. He watched as Theo eyed him, searching him, scanning him, for anything that would give him away, but his acting had gotten phenomenal over the last few months.

He leaned in, Stiles tilting his head only a little when he closed in and ghosted the tip of his nose up his neck from his collarbone.

“Why do you smell so good,” he knew he asked rhetorically, but Stiles was so tempted to answer with a sarcastic or witty comment, this was Theo, so, that was a no no idea.

He held back another gasp when he felt his warm lips run down his skin, to where his hoodie-shirt sat on his shoulders, and he gently placed a kiss there, his mouth lingering for a few seconds. He could hear the light noise of the kiss when he detached from him, moving up a little closer and then he placed his lips there, kissing again. And again, moving a little ways up his neck to plant another, and then another, and another. He was eventually placing one when his ear met his jaw, lingering there the longest, gently running the tip of his tongue along his jawline until he reached his chin and then he forced Stiles to look at him, eyes locked with eyes and Theo leaned in, kissing him with hot, wet lips. He protested for a few seconds, his hands coming up to press against the chimeras’ chest, but he wouldn’t budge, like at all. He was a brick wall and he couldn’t move him. So he did the next best thing.

He bit him, hard, and he instantly tasted blood before Theo pulled back with a growl, his eyes and fangs shifting. But he didn’t attack him, his grip only tighten, making him wince, and then he loosened, his features changing back before he grinned at him.

“I like you, Stiles... I really do,” he started to let go, his hand leaving his throat to run a thumb over his de-swelling lip, seeing the blood when he glanced down. “It’d be a shame if you died,”

That was the last thing he said before turning and leaving, not even glancing back at him. Stiles huffed and licked his lips, tasting the chimeras’ blood on him and he grimaced.

“Creep,” he hissed out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :) Even if it was just really short and not THAT good.


End file.
